Why Can't It Be?
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: Knowing Yuuri's feelings for Wolfram, Conrad made a fateful resolve to make the person he love have the happiness Yuuri deserves no matter how much painful it would be for him. My first attempt on ConYuu fanfic with implied YuuRam. Songfic using the song of the same title. R&R!


**Why Can't It Be?**

**This is just an attempt to write a ConYuu fanfic—which I really don't know why I started writing one—so I know it might not be something nice, in a way. There's a mention of YuuRam here, by the way. Whatever it is that you want to say about this story—as much as possible, constructive criticism—then please leave it in your reviews. This is just my first attempt so I know there will be flaws here. This story will be Conrad-centric…**

**Just enjoy reading. Okay?**

**Standard disclaimer applies. I have no plans of getting sued because I forgot to include this.**

**.**

_The night of the Shin Makoku's Royal Ball, Yuuri's 18__th__ birthday…_

It was a night of regal and friendship, especially for the young Maou of Shin Makoku who had just confessed his love to the one he loved—albeit realizing that fact a little too late—so it was also a night to remember. And yet for a certain someone who had seen everything right down to its detail, it was a painful night. The song that the royal singer and band chose for that night was already the proof of that pain. Of course, no one knew that. To most of the people gathered in the royal banquet, it was a beautiful night. Conrad must be in his usual attitude for this special—and yet sad—night. To be exact, a heartbreaking night for him.

He had to… for the sake of Yuuri and Wolfram.

For a long time, he already knew. He knew that this inevitable moment would come. And no matter how much it would hurt him, he tried to prepare for the forecoming pain. It might be his destiny, he thought. One way or another, he knew that Yuuri—the boy he adored since the start—would be with the man destined to be his true love. To the man who was really meant for Yuuri all along.

Unfortunately, it wasn't him. It was his brother that he loved and cared for: Wolfram.

He had observed Yuuri's slow progress about knowing his feelings for Wolfram. That was when he knew that this night of the Maou's 18th birthday celebration would somehow become a turning point of three lives—his, Wolfram's and Yuuri's. But only he knew that he would end up broken-hearted in the end, though it didn't matter to him.

The song began to play and so he listened.

As it played, he felt that everything around him didn't seem to matter at all. It was expected, though. But this night would be something important to him. This was the night that he would start letting go.

The music played. Many memories played on his mind as the song's intro started playing. He sighed after that and opened his eyes. He decided not to say anything—since he couldn't think of anything to comment at that moment. Probably—just probably—it would be much better and easier that way.

_This song is for you… Yuuri… This song will embody the pain in my heart that you'll never know,_ he thought before he heard the singer started singing.

_**You came along unexpectedly**_

_**I was doing fine in my own little word**_

_**Baby, please don't get me wrong**_

'_**Cause I'm not complaining**_

_**But you see, you got my mind spinning**_

No matter what he could do now, Yuuri would never know his hidden feelings that he has for him. But maybe it was better this way. He was grateful, in a way, that he had met someone like Yuuri. Everything came unexpected but he was truly grateful.

He was given a chance to know someone like him, after all. And he was glad that he had somehow fallen in love with him. At least, this intense for once in his life.

_**Why can't it be?**_

_**Why can't it be the two of us?**_

_**Why can't we be lovers?**_

_**Only friends**_

_**You came along at the wrong place**_

_**At the wrong time**_

_**Or was it me?**_

But it was undeniable that he was saddened—much less hurt—that things would turn out this was. No one knew what he really felt. His gladness, his happiness, his pain and his sadness… No one knew them except himself. He couldn't blurt it out, after all.

There was no way he could.

_**Bay, I've dreamed of you every minute**_

_**You're in my dreams**_

_**You're always in it**_

_**That's the only place I'd know**_

_**Where you could be mine**_

_**And I'm yours**_

_**But only 'til I wake up**_

That's right. Everything else about his dream of Yuuri loving him in return would probably stay in his dreams. There was no other place where it could possibly go. Dreams were embodiment of that fantasy and wishes—many people knew that.

Maybe that's why he was having dreams about Yuuri these past days. There was a theory about dreams being the embodiment of wishes left unfulfilled. That must be it. Those dreams must have told him that Yuuri would never return his feelings.

_**So why can't it be?**_

_**Why can't it be the two of us?**_

_**Why can't we be lovers?**_

_**Only friends**_

_**You came along at the wrong place**_

_**At the wrong time**_

_**Or was it me?**_

Maybe they were never meant to be together, after all. And for that reason, he would do what was right. Letting Yuuri go and allowing him to find happiness with the person he truly loved was the right thing to do. Someday, he would be happy that he had done something like that for Yuuri and Wolfram.

_**That's the only place I'd know**_

_**Where you could be mine**_

_**And I'm yours**_

_**But only 'til I wake up**_

_**So why can't it be?**_

_**Why can't it be the two of us?**_

_**Why can't we be lovers?**_

_**Only friends**_

_**You came along at the wrong place**_

_**At the wrong, wrong time**_

_**You came along at the wrong place**_

_**At the wrong time**_

He sighed mentally after the singer was almost done singing the song. As he opened his eyes, words echoed in his mind.

Words that his heart had spoken after all that.

_**Why can't it be?**_

_Be happy, Yuuri… Make him happy, Wolfram…_

Those words alone were enough for him and his heart to start anew. He would let it go even though Yuuri never knew anything about his feelings for the Maou.

After all, it was the right thing to do.

Right?


End file.
